1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a method and apparatus for calibrating on-line load measuring equipment in rolling mills, such as hot and cold reduction mills and temper mills.
2. Background Information
Rolling mills are commonly provided with integral force measuring equipment for use in controlling the product produced by the mill. There is presently no commercially available means to calibrate a high capacity rolling mill force monitoring system. The system is calibrated in the factory before installation, but not as a system in service. However, many of the load cell configurations used in such systems can deteriorate under the non-uniformly applied multi-million pound loading to which they are exposed. The uneven loading results from many factors such as uneven thickness and/or temperature across the product fed into the mill. It is desirable to be able to calibrate the on-line force monitoring system in place, however, load cells cannot just be placed between the rolls because the uneven loading either causes the rolls to turn ejecting the load cells, or crushes the load cells at one corner or edge.
There remains a need therefore for a satisfactory method and apparatus for calibrating on-line rolling mill force measuring systems in place.
There is also a need for such an apparatus which can perform an in place calibration economically, accurately, and in a minimum amount of time.
It would be desirable to be able to perform such an in place calibration using scrap components.